Hunter Hotline
by Roza1724
Summary: The demons and monster have all come out to the humans. The hunters have set up a Hotline to protect the humans. Sam gets a strange call one afternoon. Read to find out what happens. One-shot, but with two chapters. M/M DEAN AND SAM ARE NOT BROTHERS
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Hotline

A/N: I was given the prompt from a friend who was also trying to work on this prompt. She is creating a full story but hasn't put any chapter's up. She's given me permission to write a one-shot with it.

DEAN AND SAM AREN'T BROTHERS

IMPORTANT: This is a different universe. All supernatural elements have come out of the closet. The 'hunters' created a group to help humans around the world with the supernatural.

Sam P.O.V

"229 Hunter Hotline, how may I help you?" I heard Bobby's gruff voice ask for the eighth time today: it's been a slow day. I keep saying we should get someone a little more… pleasant sounding, but Bobby insists on dong it, on feeling useful. He can't go out on hunts anymore, so he tries to do as much as he possible can. He hates being in the wheelchair. And I don't blame him.

He talked with the person on the phone for a few minutes and then hung up. He wrote down a few notes.

"Is it serious or stupid?" Ever since all the supernatural elements came into the general public's awareness, everyone jumps at the littlest thing. One time we went to a woman's house where she had been hearing 'strange' noises: it had turned out to be frog's mating. Our little moto thing is to not ignore any calls, no matter how dumb they sound, because it could be something supernatural and that could lead to the human's death.

"Semi-serious, something that you could probably deal with on your own but should take some backup, because I'm not exactly sure what you'd be walking into. The woman on the phone said that there is a Demon on her couch, helping her son with his homework and eating her pie."

"And how does she know that it's a Demon." I stood, grabbing my hunting bag.

"His eyes… and he told her, along with giving her this number and extension."

"That is … strange." We don't usually have Demons telling the people they are fooling with the number of the people who could kill them.

Bobby gave me the address. "I'll take Becky. She's annoying but intelligent.

"Ok, call me when you get there and when you leave, or if anything goes wrong. I'll send more backup if you need it." And with that I left the room, went to pick up Becky, and set off on the road. It would only take us a half hour to get there. We're stationed in Massachusetts, the state of clam chowder. It would be around seven when we got to the house.

Becky didn't wait even a minute before she started talking in her excited, high-pitch voice. I'm too nice of a person, sadly, and couldn't get myself to tell her to shut up; instead I talked back to her. But in a bored voice, hoping she would get the hint: she didn't. Instead, she laughed like a maniac and kept touching my arm. God, why do the crazies always get crushes on me? This ride couldn't end fast enough. And then the most awkward thing happened, right when we pulled up to the house.

"Wait!" She turned to me in the car. "Do you feel this? I feel this … connection between us." I was about to say no, but she cut me off. "I think we should act on it, and act she did. She lunged across the seat and attached her overly painted lips on mine, groping at my shirt, trying to pull it off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop."

"But why?" She didn't move off of me.

"First of all, I do not like you. And -"

"Then why did you ask me here?"

"Because you're intuitive, and this is a strange call. Second of all, we have a hunt going on now. There is a Demon in there, possibly killing a child and you want to do this." I sighed and she moved off of me. What I didn't tell her was that I was actually gay. "I'm going in and you're going to stay in the car. I'll call on the two way radio. Call Bobby to tell him we're here." She nodded and I left.

I grabbed my bag from the backseat and slung it over my shoulder. I knocked three times on the door and it opened immediately. "He's in there," the woman pointed to the living room. There was a man, a very gorgeous man, sitting on the couch, a whole pie on this lap. When he saw me he stood and moved away from the kid. I started reciting the Latin exorcism.

"Wait, wait, wait, just give me a minute to talk and then I'll leave the body willingly." Normally, we wouldn't trust a Demon but this isn't a normal case.

"Fine, one minute, go." I crossed my arms.

"You might want to get the kid out of here. I don't care but you will." His beautiful green eyes jerked in the direction of the kid.

"Ma'am, can you take your kid to get some ice cream?"

"He's lactose intolerant."

"Just take him and get out!" I yelled, that usually gets them moving, and this wasn't any different. They were out of the house in seconds.

"Don't you just hate it when humans are stupid?" He laughed and plopped back onto the couch, taking a big bite from the pie.

"What do you want?"

"I'll get right to the punch. I'll leave this body … if you have sex with me."

-Review for part two, which will be twice as long and have all the good stuff.-


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!"

"I've been following you for a while, seen you in action, and you're pretty hot. I also found out that you're gay, so I obtained this hot hunk. I think his name was Daryl, or Dean, or Damon, something with a 'D'. But he is obsessed with pie, and I can't seem to stop eating it."

"But why do you want to have _sex_ with me?"

"Because it's fun and because I want to see how far you'll go to save a human life…. Plus I get bragging rights, 'I slept with the last Winchester.' Everyone will be in awe."

"Is he injured, will he die if you leave him?"

"Nope, he's in perfect condition…. Wait, no, I think I hit him in the head. But he was only unconscious… I'm pretty sure at least."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then he dies," he said simply, while stuffing his face. "And I don't think you are willing to let that happen," he mumbled through a mouthful. He swallowed. "Or are you?" He picked up the knife from the coffee table. I tensed, hand at the knife on my belt. But he turned the knife onto himself. He pressed the knife to his chest, right where his heart would be, and pulled up the hem of his shirt. He pressed the knife in and a droplet of blood began to drip down his chest. He continued putting pressure.

"Ok, stop. I'll do it." I resigned. He was right; I couldn't let this innocent, and very sexy, human be hurt. Not if I could help it.

"Ooh, goodie." Oh, shit. What if he's into some kinky shit? I can deal with some of it, but not all, definitely not all. "Get naked. I'm going to go find a lube, or something that could be used as one. That woman looked like she had some wondering fingers, so I'm sure she's got something hidden in a drawer." Oh, shit, oh, shit. I grab the glass of water on the coffee table and gulp it down. Hopefully this won't take too long.

I start unbuttoning my shirt and slide it off my shoulders. I fold it and put it on the loveseat cushion. My pants soon followed. "Found it!" I heard from the other room. I slid my underwear down my legs. I wasn't ashamed by my body, not really. I was fit, and my penis wasn't anything to be embarrassed by. What was embarrassing was the fact that I was on my way to having an erection.

The Demon came back into the room, holding a bottle of lube. "I knew that she-" He stopped in his tracks. "Well, well, well, someone's excited to see me," he laughed. I tried to cover myself out of shame. "Ah, no, don't cover. I want to see every single inch of you." He came further into the room, placing the lube on the coffee table. I really didn't want to do this here, where a family lived. But I doubt that he will allow us to go somewhere else.

He came up to me, slightly shorter than me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly, leisurely moved them downwards, just brushing my skin, causing goosebumps to pop up. It made me more aroused, which made him laugh. "So, how are we doing this?" I asked to speed things along.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I've done both."

"Any preference?" I shook my head, either way I could get off, so doesn't really matter. "Good, I'll top then…. Take my clothes off." I took a deep breath and set to my work, hands reaching for the top bottom of his shirt. "Ah, with your mouth," just great, it's going to take ten times longer now. This, now that I think about it, is probably what he is going for.

I grasped the button with my teeth and try maneuvering it through the hole. I tried it many different times in different positions. Nothing was working. I got close once, though. I pulled back and glared at him. He sighed, exasperated. "Try pushing it through with your tongue, instead." I did as he said and was able to get the button through. I continued through with the rest of the buttons and his shirt slid from his shoulders to land, crumpled, on the floor.

Without asking I went on to his pants, kneeling on the floor I pushed the button on his pants through. "Well, someone's eager." He chuckled. _Yeah, eager for this to be over with_ , I thought. I unzipped his pants, with my teeth, looking up, over his bare chest, at his face. He licked his lips, his plump, very-kissable lips. As if reading my mind, he pulled me up off of the ground and forced his lips on mine. At first he held his hands on my head to keep me from moving away, especially when his tongue invaded my mouth. But then his hands dropped, and I didn't move away. Nope, I kept on kissing him. His hands stroke my abs, tenderly brushing over my nipples. "Touch me!" He gasped, pulling away only for a second before attaching his delicious lips back to my own.

I didn't know exactly what to do with my hands but I decided to start at the top. I sifted my fingers through his soft hair, and pulled slightly, eliciting a grown from him. I dragged the tips of my fingers down the back of his neck and over his shoulder: well-toned and wide. I kept going down over his pecs, avoiding his nipples, and abdomen. Then, over to his hips, my fingers hit the fabric of his jeans. Opting for the bold move I pushed them downwards, exposing more and more skin.

After the jeans hit a certain area where they were loose enough they dropped completely. I broke the kiss so I could examine what the pants revealed. Holy shit, why didn't I say I should top? I should have known that he would have been hung like a bull; figuratively, at least. But still, it's been awhile since I've had sex and this was going to hurt. I must have said something aloud because I heard. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'll go slowly, I'll make it good for you," he cooed. No one's ever called me Sammy before, always Sam. And I think that I like it.

He pulled my face back to his for more kissing, but he backed up, dragging me with him. He plopped down onto the couch, sitting with his legs sprawled. He patted his lap, invitingly. I gulped and straddled his lap. I sat and groaned when my dick slid along his. Mine rested right atop his, creating quite the sensation. He captured my lips with his own, while he grabbed my ass. I thought that he was just going in for a nice squeeze. But no, instead he started pushing and pulling, so I was humping him, creating a nice, slow friction for our cocks. I groaned, fully hard at this point.

He moved his lips from mine and dragged them across my jaw and down to my throat, sucking hard. I didn't care; I just focused on creating more of the friction between our legs. "Sammy," he groaned.

He stopped my hips from moving and reached really far around me to get the bottle of lube off of the table, nearly lying down to reach it. He sat back up and settled me back into position.

I heard the squirt of the bottle before I felt the coolness right on my hole. The pressure I felt as the tip of his finger slid inside me wasn't bad. It made me want more. But I knew, from experience, that you had to be prepared first, before actually having sex. Otherwise, you would be _very_ sore at the time and for days after.

I continued my rocking motion, resting my head on his shoulder, too focused on the pleasure to care about anything else. Well, that was until my radio started talking. "You ok in there, boss?" Becky's voice sounded.

I fumbled to get the machine off of my waist, almost dropping it, before bringing it to my mouth. "Everything's," I gasped. His finger slid deeper into me in one motion. "Everything's fine, Becky, just stay in the car." It would ruin everything if she were to walk in here. First, my secret would be out, and second, this would have to stop. And I don't want it to stop. It feels too good. I groaned when a second finger entered my ass to join the first.

"Oh, Sammy, when was the last time you had sex. You feel so tight." He chopped his fingers together in a scissoring motion, stretching me.

"It's been awhile." I dropped the radio onto the couch. I groaned, half in pain, half with pleasure. A third finger had joined the bunch, his fingernail scratching the skin in side of me slightly. The pain only lasted a second before I grew accustomed to the new appendage.

"Do you think you can take another?"

"I know that I can." I practically whispered into his ear. I licked the side of his neck. Just to see what it would take like: slightly salty. He moaned and thrust his hips up.

A fourth, and final, finger slipped into my ass. I groaned and bit the side of his neck. Not too hard though, I didn't want to bring forth blood, not in the bedroom. Or rather the living room of a family that I only just met and decided to fuck a Demon in. Oh, god, what's wrong with me? Wait that was a rhetorical question: I do not want an answer.

The fingers disappeared and I whined like a wanton whore. "Don't you worry, baby." He murmured. He grabbed my hips and lifted me and moved me to where he wanted. I could feel, now, the very tip of his cock: right at my entrance. I started to move down quick, not because I wanted this to be over quickly, but because I actually wanted this now. I am so fucked up… and about to be fucked. I see a nice symmetry there.

But the Demon stopped me. "No, I'm going to take you nice and slow." His hold on my hips was unbreakable. I couldn't move up or down. He slowly, carefully, started lowering me down. His penis pressed at my hole until it had enough force to push through that first initial ring of muscles. He kept moving me downwards. It wasn't really painful, I had already been stretched, but there was a slight pull to it.

Once my bottom was flush with his lap again, we both groaned. He was completely inside of me. It's been so long since I've had someone else flesh inside of me. The past couple of years when I masturbated I had used my fingers but it was never the same as someone _else's_ hot, pulsing flesh.

He still didn't release me from his iron grip. He pulled me back up until only his tip was still in me, and slowly pushed me back down … and then, pulled me back up, again. I groaned, but not from pleasure. I wanted to _move!_

Can Demons read minds? Because I swear this one can. Instead of continuing with the awfully slow pace, he slammed my hips down, his dick shooting up inside me, feeling almost deeper. He released me from his grip. I started humping up and down on him as if my life depended on it. And it very well could, with a Demon.

I reached down between us so I could touch myself, but he snatched my hand away. His other hand grabbed my free hand and he pulled them both above his head and around his neck. "No touchie." I groaned.

Apparently the angle we were at wasn't good enough for him. In a blink of an eye, we were flipped on the couch, so he was now on top and we were both lying down. His eyes stared into mine as he fucked me, pumping his huge cock in and out. "Sammy, look. I love the sight of me pounding into you. My dick disappearing inside of you tight heat," I gulped. I raised my head to look at what he was looking at. Damn. "It's hot, right, Sammy?"

"Yes." I groaned as the friction he was causing created more pleasure within me.

He snapped his hips into my ass. The sound of skin slapping permeated through the air. "Would you like me to touch you, Sammy? Would you like to cum?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Yes." I grunted, again.

"Well, you're going to have to beg for it." Hell, no. I will not beg like the common house hold dog. I reached down myself to stroke my flesh. But just like last time my hands were snatched away. He leaned over me, again, putting his face right in front of mine. "Beg, Sammy."

I wanted to cum. I really wanted to cum. Maybe I should just do it this one time. I have never been able to cum with just fucking. I need to be touched, stroked, licked, and any one would work. "Please."

"Is that the best you can do? Please what?"

"Please touch me?" It was more of a question than anything else. I've never done this before.

"Where, Sammy, where do you want to be touched? Here," he stroked my nipples. "Or here," he traced around my belly button. I felt like crying. The pleasure was becoming too much. My balls were tightening and my abdomen was tingling. I could cum; I just needed to be touched.

"Touch my cock! Stroke me off! Please!" I wailed.

"Very well," it only took a few strokes before I exploded. My eyes rolled into my head, my ass convulsed, and I released a stream of white liquid onto my stomach. This was the best orgasm I've ever had.

When I came back to my senses, I realized that the Demon had finished in my ass. He pulled out slowly, his semen oozed out only slightly. "That was good, Sammy. One of the best fucks I've ever had." He stood. "But it's time I say farewell. I don't think I'm ready to say good-bye to this body just yet. Might come in handy in the future," he started to walk off. I had a feeling that this would happen; can't ever trust a Demon. So I jumped up and recited the Latin as fast as I could. Sure enough the Demon was expelled and flew out of the window.

The human body dropped to the floor unconscious. I rushed over and checked his vitals. He was alive and well. In fact, he started to open his eyes. "What … happened?" he gasped.

"You were taken over by a Demon. I'll explain more in a little bit. But for now, we need to get you into some clothes." I searched around for the clothes that had just been thrown on the ground before.

"We just fucked." He said deadpanned.

"Yeah, about that," I started as I handed him the clothes to get dressed. He couldn't really stand up on his own yet, so I helped him and then set him on the couch. I pulled my clothes on with super speed. "Can we just keep that between us? If word gets out about this I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Of course," he replied. I sighed in relief, hoping that he was truthful.

I pulled his arm around my shoulders and we hobbled out of the front door, or tried to at least. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Can we take the pie?"

Review to let me know how I did, because, frankly I think this was the best one-shot I've ever written and it's the first male/male one that I've done… P.S. don't ask me to continue this story because it's my friend's idea and the first few lines of dialogue in the very beginning are actually hers. Sorry…


End file.
